Commande étrange
by Servania
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé après qu'Amérique ait commandé des préservatifs à Russie?


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "préservatif" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Commande étrange

**Résumé : **Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé après qu'Amérique ait commandé des préservatifs à Russie?

**Précision** : Je n'ai jamais très bien su si cet épisode se produisait dans le contexte de la seconde guerre mondiale ou dans celui de la guerre froide. Alors le contexte n'est pas précisé. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ces deux-là en ait besoin pour se chercher des poux, pas vrai?

* * *

Ce matin-là, Russie était tranquillement installé dans son bureau, relisant distraitement des rapports tandis qu'il sirotait un _sbiten_ dans sa jolie tasse ornée de tournesols. Dehors, il pouvait voir la neige tourbillonner et tomber à gros flocons sur les toits de St-Petersbourg. Il était habitué à ce temps qui le mettait toujours d'humeur maussade mais il savait qu'il pourrait se défouler sur le trio Baltique plus tard pour se remonter le moral. Bref, il se sentait relativement bien pour une fois, même s'il était un peu seul dans son bureau.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le tira de ses pensée. Il s'empressa de décrocher, ravi de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

- Yo, Russia!

Il se figea. Cette voix forte et nasillarde était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait entendre à cet instant et il dut se retenir de raccrocher au nez de l'américain qu'il savait se trouver au bout du fil.

_- Da, privet Amerika_. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?, répondit le russe avec toute la politesse et l'hypocrisie dont il se savait capable.

- Tu pourrais me fabriquer des préservatifs de 25 cm?

- Quoi? Je n'en ai jamais fabriqué de cette taille avant! S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait par cette demande.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était possible de faire cette taille!

- Mon boss insiste pour que tu les fasses, alors je compte sur toi!

- Heu... Ça sera compliqué mais je pense que je pourrais essayer... Bien, ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs, d'accord?

- Super, thanks! Bye alors!

A l'autre bout du monde (ou pas loin), Amérique raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil approbateur de son supérieur.

Russie, entendant son interlocuteur raccrocher, lâcha un soupir et composa le numéro d'un fabriquant de préservatif russe tout en réfléchissant. Pourquoi Amérique aurait-il besoin de capotes de cette taille? C'était impossible que ce soit pour lui et il doutait même que quelqu'un dans le monde puisse l'utiliser. Et puis pourquoi était-ce à lui de lui faire des capote? Amérique pouvait bien s'en procurer chez lui, non? Ses usines étaient en panne ou quoi?

La voix du directeur le tira de sa réflexion. Légèrement confus, la nation russe commanda quelques dizaines de préservatifs dans la taille que requérait Amérique et dut calmer le fabriquant qui affirmait en paniquant qu'une taille pareille était totalement impossible, que ce soit à nécessiter ou à réaliser. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux mauves déclina son identité que son interlocuteur accepta de faire une tentative, ne serait-ce que par esprit patriotique.

Quelque jours plus tard, Russie reçut une boite en carton rose, contenant sa commande. Il avait déjà sortit un autre carton pour l'envoyer sans que son contenu soit soupçonné Il avait longtemps réfléchit, durant tout ce temps, au pourquoi de la demande incongrue de la nouvelle puissance, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il en avait tiré n'était qu'un mal de tête atroce et des cernes sous les yeux. Découragé, il s'apprêta à poser la boite rose dans le carton... avant de se raviser net. Oui, il se sentait mal, il était découragé, et en ces temps, c'était précisément ce que voulait Amérique. Un sourire espiègle et menaçant à la fois naquit sur les lèvres de l'imposante nation. Oh, le petit Amerika voulait jouer à ça? Très bien, il allait jouer. Il allait même gagner...

Il sortit de son tiroir un marqueur noir, une feuille de papier et un morceau de scotch, une aura sombre et malfaisante se répandant sinistrement autour de lui. En jubilant presque, il écrivit "C'était un tracas de les faire" sur la feuille et signa avant de la fixer à la boite. Puis, avec toute la rancœur, le sadisme et la méchanceté dont il était capable, il inscrivit lentement et en grosses lettres sur la boite rose, comme pour savourer sa victoire : **XS**.


End file.
